


Betrayal Comes in Many Forms

by Space_Persons



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Court of Owls, Dick Grayson is a Talon, Gen, Heavy Angst, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 19:45:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16939530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_Persons/pseuds/Space_Persons
Summary: I'm really sorry about this.What if Dick Grayson was working for the court of owls the whole time?





	Betrayal Comes in Many Forms

**Author's Note:**

> Warning very sad, but on the bright side if enough people read this I'll write more!

When Dick first started this mission they told him it was going to be easy. Eight year old him believed it. 

The part that caused him to lie cheat and fake had been easy, so easy he had almost started to believe it himself. What They hadn’t mentioned was that when the people who he had been lying to found his secrets, found out that he had betrayed them. When he saw that those people’s faces full of anger disbelief, disgust, and shock; that it would hurt. 

 

He took one look at the people who had called him their family it was worse than if he had taken a knife to the gut.

Dick Grayson was a double agent for the court of owls. Since before his parents died he was being trained to become a Talon. But before they could complete the process the court had decided that there was a much more useful way to use the young acrobat. The court of owls had made the boy become a spy for them in the house of one of the richest men in Gotham. The home of Bruce Wayne, also known as Batman.

The way that the owls had stayed in touch with him was by some sort of person with psychic abilities. The psychic used his abilities to keep in contact with their spy by invading his dreams to give him orders and to collect information. They never told Dick what they were using the information for. All he could guess was that they were using it to make sure Batman ( or Bruce Wayne ) never got in the court's way.

When Bruce started to investigate the court of owls Dick could feel cracks in his heart start to form. He had to report it (no matter how much he didn’t like it). This meant that the court would have to kill Bruce and take Dick back. Up to this point the court of owls had given Dick a long leash but he knew that once he was back in their grips he would turn into one of their meta-human assassins.

He ran. He ran as far and as fast as he could. Out of Gotham and out of the way of the court of owls.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. 
> 
> If you have any ideas for a continuation please feel free to comment  
> and if you don't then feel free to comment as well.


End file.
